Lyle
Lyle was a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and the sub-group Berserkers. He was close friend to John Pope and is killed in "Ghost in the Machine" by a laser fence while he is protecting Matt. Story |-| Battle of Fitchburg= "Battle of Fitchburg Chapter 4" Lyle joined the 2nd Mass a few weeks after the First Assault on Boston. After Pope killed 3 Skitters with Molotov cocktails Weaver asked if he, Crazy Lee, Boon, and Tector Murphy wanted to join in. While Tector and Crazy Lee went to rescue Pope, Lyle and Boon took position in a building overlooking the street. As a Skitter leaped at Tector and Pope’s bike Lyle shot it in the head. Lyle and Boon set charges on the 2nd floor to ambush the Skitters and Mechs. The five of them drove out the 2nd floor windows, just escaping the blast. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" Lyle is a member of the 2nd Mass and was recently recruited by John Pope to join a sub-group known as the Berserkers. He goes on the mission to take out the group of mechs and skitters, and is thrown of his bike after a mech shoots near him. He later goes on a second mission to take out a new group of mechs and skitters, however they are targeted by a beamer which destroys their vehicles. Pope shoots at the beamer in anger, as it destroyed his Harley, however Lyle pulls him back. "Compass" Lyle is one of the berserkers which help Pope kidnap Tom Mason from the airport. Their intentions were to throw him out of the 2nd Mass, but Ben Mason and Jimmy Boland save him, threatening to kill Pope if they don't drop their weapons. Lyle is thrown in the back of a bus until they figure out what to do with the berserkers, and Tom decides to join the berserkers so he can keep an eye on them. Lyle witnesses the fight between Pope and Tom, which causes Pope to leave the 2nd Mass, and Lyle decides not to follow. He later attends Jimmy Boland's funeral. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" Lyle is one of the berserkers which go out to investigate the explosion that was heard. When they arrive they find nothing but dead skitters and destroyed mechs, however find Rick Thompson, who later leads them to the Red Eye skitter. "Homecoming" While out on a scouting mission he found Anthony and Pope, about 10 miles from the hospital, he quickly brought them back, reporting to Tom Mason about what he had found. "Molon Labe" Lyle defends the hospital against the Espheni forces. He witnesses Boon being gunned down on Karen Nadler's order as a warning, and later retreats from the hospital when they use an Espheni Overlord as leverage. "The Price of Greatness" Shortly after arriving in Charleston Lyle quickly expressed a desire to leave to Pope. Later, Pope, Lyle, and "Crazy" Lee attempted to raid the armory before leaving but were caught by Maggie who told them to return the weapons. Tector Murphy, Sergeant Clemmons, and others of the 1st Continental Army arrived and began questioning them, Lyle made a move for a gun and Tector shot him in the arm. Clemmons had him taken to get treated. "A More Perfect Union" While preparing to leave for the cannon, Tector came to apologize for his behavior, Lyle held a grudge initially, but was willing to forgive him. He went with the other members of the 2nd Mass to destroy the Unidentified Overlord Cannon despite having his arm in a sling. He stayed with "Crazy" Lee watching the trucks while the others destroyed the cannon. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Seven months later he takes part in the Raid on the Skitter mining camp and took cover when the Mega Mechs opened fire. When he returned to Charleston with Pope he shared his friend's feelings over the aliens thinking they should just leave for Mexico when Pope said the word. He was often the bartender at The Nest. "Collateral Damage" He later took part in the Raid on the Espheni Fuel depot as a part of Weaver's team. Because they unknowingly served as a distraction for Tom's team, and they suffered four casualties, he quietly agreed with Pope who was venting to Weaver about the Volm. "Badlands" One week later Lyle was manning an observation post with Anthony when Matt was running supplies through the Badlands. He was among those that stayed with Lee Tedeschi as she died in the hospital. "At All Costs" He later took part in the fourth assault on Charleston, he was saved by Hal Mason who destroyed a Mech that was about to kill him. He later thanked Hal for saving his life. "Be Silent and Come Out" A week later he accompanied Pope to form a perimeter when Evil Hal took Tom hostage. He opened fire when Evil Hal fired at Weaver’s feet. After Pope continued insistence on just killing Hal, Weaver dismissed Pope and his Berserkers, as he left Pope told Lyle the first round was on him, Lyle said no it wasn’t. Later at The Nest Pope asks Lyle what he wants to do for the bet on who will be killed. Lyle says he’d lose if he bet on Tector missing his shot. Pope tries to convince him that maybe they’ll talk they’re way out and Lyle would win enough money for a few kegs for his trip to Mexico. Lyle asks how long they have to survive for Pope to pay up. He brings up how Hal might have killed Manchester, Pope says Hal wouldn’t need to survive a trial in order to pay off. Later, when Weaver comes in he asks Lyle for some Whiskey, Lyle then pushes the money Weaver gave him back at him and pours his drink and quickly pours him another when he asks for a second. When Weaver threatens Pope if anyone should hurt Hal because of Pope’s bet, Pope asks Lyle to go keep an eye on Hal to make sure no one does. He later sat and eavesdropped as Lourdes informed Tom, Maggie, Ben, and Matt about Hal’s condition. He went to see the Masons off as the went to look for Anne and Alexis. Pope loudly mocks Hal telling Lyle to remind him to use the eye worm defense the next time someone wants to arrest him, to which Lyle chuckles at. "The Pickett Line" A few days later he was going over profits with Pope, claiming they had more credits than they know what to do with. Pope complained he had nothing to do with it all. Lyle said it would be worth something in the future, Pope responded the future isn’t there’s that it's carpe diem. Lyle agreed saying “grab what you can and grab it fast”. When Pope said they needed to start trading with other communities, Lyle suggested the one where Pres. Hathaway was. Pope was saying that was a good idea when soldiers under Pres. Peralta’s orders began clearing out the area including Pope Town. Lyle later watched as Pope voice his opinions to Weaver about Peralta and how Tom wasn’t coming back. "Strange Brew" One week later Lyle arrived when Maggie was arguing with Pope about Hal, Lyle told him to get some sleep and that he would cover the rest of his watch. Pope told Lyle to watch out for the Masons to which he agreed. Later while on watch with Maggie, Hal, Ben, and Matt return. When Maggie said it was them, he asked them what the password was. Hal responded that he didn’t known since he’d been gone for two weeks. Maggie then yelled at him to turn his flashlight off that would make them easy targets for a sniper. "Journey to Xilbalba" One week later, he was looking through two lenses to see the Grid’s beams. Lyle saw the boat Tom was using to get back to Charleston and told Pope he needed to see it. Lyle told Pope they had a visitor. They went to go check it out to find Tom getting out of the boat. Tom went to see Pope later, he told Pope he wanted to talk to him, Pope asked Lyle to stay, but Tom wanted to talk alone. Pope agreed and asked Lyle to leave. Lyle later helped to remove the rubble along with Pope and the other Berserkers. "Brazil" Lyle goes with Daniel Weaver on the train to distract the Espheni forces. Later, after they are forced to leave Charleston he teases Roger Kadar about being outside in the woods. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" As the 2nd Mass returns to Charleston there are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Ben, Matt, Lourdes, Alexis, Anthony, and Denny escape. Colonel Weaver, Hal, Tom, Jeanne and Pope are trapped inside. As Lyle is attempting to escape with Matt an Obelisk drops near him and a series of lasers activate which disintegrates him. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Lyle is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Obelisks On the 2nd Mass' return to Charleston, Beamers fly over and drop Obelisk's which emit a laser fence. Lyle is protecting Matt Mason, and when he begins to run to Tom a Obelisk emits a fence and Lyle is disintegrated by it. Appearances Trivia *Brad Kelly, the actor who portrays Lyle, was a stunt man originally hired to fall off a motorcycle in Worlds Apart.Falling Skies App, Homecoming *Lyle is known to be skilled with C-4, as said by John Pope in the Rise of the Berserkers clips. Gallery Berserkers.PNG Falling-Skies-S2x05-Brad-Kelly-as-Lyle-with-Billy-Wickman-as-Boon-320x177.jpg 676385546_n.jpg Berserkers.jpg Falling-Skies-S2x06-Pope-is-back.jpg Falling-Skies-S2-X09-Popes-Berzerkers-plan-on-leaving.jpg fallingskies_2x10_09.jpg Falling-Skies-S2x10-Pope-shares-words-with-Tector-400x221.jpg Falling-skies.jpg fallingskies_3x0102_04.jpg S3Lyle.PNG S04e01 27.jpg Lyle-Pope-S4.PNG Lyle and Pope S4 Ghost in The Machine.png 401 Lyle.JPG|Behind the Scenes Sources Category:Fighter Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Scouts Category:Season 2 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Militia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Humans Category:Berserker Category:Characters